


Lower Your Voice

by misumaru



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Hand Jobs, M/M, Non-Consensual, Silence, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 18:52:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12371889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misumaru/pseuds/misumaru
Summary: Akira thought that stumbling on to the scene of a massacre was the worst thing that could happen to him that day. He was wrong.





	Lower Your Voice

**Author's Note:**

> Content notes: contains non-con and brief descriptions of dismemberment and vomiting. 
> 
> Massive thanks as always to LdyBastet for the beta! 
> 
> Disclaimer: all characters are owned by Nitro+Chiral.

The first thought that occurred to Akira as he looked at the massacre in front of him was the hope that Rin had also been late. The second was that he needed to get out there, and fast.

It wasn’t an area of Toshima he normally hung around in. While he was still pretty new to the area, it hadn’t taken long to figure out which bits were to be avoided if you didn’t want to walk straight into a fight. This was one of them. Rin had asked Akira to meet him there that morning when he and Keisuke had run into Rin at the hotel, saying he had something important he needed to show Akira.

Whatever it was, it was probably long gone by now.

Fighting the wave of nausea building in the pit of his stomach, Akira looked over the scattered corpses, searching for any trace of Rin. Whoever had done this had done a clean job – most of the bodies in front of him had been taken out with a single blow, with a few missing the odd limb. Almost professional. No way this was done by some crazed Line user. Taking a step backwards, Akira nearly slipped over one of those dismembered limbs, foot skidding as it came into contact with the remains of an arm. Kicking it away in disgust and seeing the wet smear it left on the ground, Akira couldn’t fight the sick feeling any longer, emptying his guts over the nearest patch of ground. It wasn’t like he could make the place any worse.

Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Akira gave the scene one final onceover. It didn’t look like Rin had been here, but he needed to make tracks back to the hotel right away. Dead bodies meant tag scavengers, and tag scavengers meant…

“Heey, old man! Over here! Looks like we missed all the fun…”

Executioners.

Just running would mean he’d end up with a pair of claws or a pipe in his guts – those guys were like bloodhounds when chasing something. Not too bright though. If he could just find somewhere to hide… There was an abandoned building not too far away; no door, but shadowed and intact enough that it might work as a temporary shelter. Keeping close to the ground, Akira moved as quickly as his shaking legs could manage, picking his way through the dead bodies until he managed to slip through the doorway. 

The place was even more of a wreck inside – no windows, piles of rubble everywhere – but at least there was another exit out the back he could run to if they did follow him in here. Akira flattened himself against a corner just out of sight of the main entrance and poked his head round, trying to listen in on what the Executioners were saying.

_”….who else? Think he’s still here?”_

_“Oiiii! Shikitty! Come out, come o-“ There was a clang as the pipe Kiriwar always carried connected with the back of Gunji’s head. “The fuck was that for?”_

_“You idiot! You want him to know we’re here? The point is, we take him by surprise…”_

The fit of laughter that provoked in Gunji sent a chill down Akira’s spine, but at the same time, he couldn’t help but feel relieved. If they were too busy looking for Shiki, they might not notice him, and he could sneak out the back and…

Akira turned and nearly walked straight into the sword pointing directly at his neck.

“What do we have here?” 

That was the problem with exits – they could also often be used as entrances. Shiki must move like a cat; Akira hadn’t heard a single footstep as Shiki had snuck up behind him, or maybe he’d just been too focused on the Executioners to notice. Still, Akira tried to hold Shiki’s gaze and not show any fear, even as the gore-soaked blade drifted perilously close to his throat. As if he needed any further proof of who was responsible for the massacre outside. 

“Why did you kill those people?”

“Does it matter? It won’t do you good to know.”

What was it with Toshima and people refusing to give him a straight answer? Akira grit his teeth and continued. “Was Rin there?”

“Rin?”

“Short, blond kid. Always carries a-“

“I know who Rin is.” Shiki’s features seemed to tighten for a second. “He wasn’t.”

That was something, at least. Before Akira could try and ask any further questions, like how Shiki knew Rin, they were interrupted by a crash from the entrance. Shiki moved in a blur, grabbing Akira and dragging him bodily, pressing himself against the wall and pulling Akira close to prevent him from running away. 

“Looks like you chose a poor hiding place.” Shiki’s voice was low, and Akira could barely hear him over the rush of blood in his ears. The sword was pressed directly against his throat, forcing him to stay where he was with his back firmly aligned with Shiki’s front. Every muscle in Akira’s body tensed as he tried to maintain a rigid posture, one that might give him a few millimetres of space between him and Shiki without getting his throat cut. 

_”Pretty sure your ears are broken. This place is empty.”_

_“I heard something! Hey! Heeeeeey! Anyone in here? We just wanna play…”_

_“Tch. Like anyone’d want to play with you.”_

Akira felt rather than heard Shiki’s snort of disgust. “Idiots.”

Shiki wasn’t a fan either, huh? Not that Akira could exactly nod in agreement. The footsteps drew closer and Shiki slipped away, still dragging Akira with him as he padded over the rubble and through the ruins of another doorway. Akira’s feet stumbled as he was dragged, trying hard not to make a sound but struggling to keep up. His ankle twisted on a stray rock and he fell, only Shiki’s quick reflexes preventing him from ending up with anything worse than a nick on his throat. It still hurt though, not to mention the worry of whatever was lurking in the thick layer of blood coating it, and the insistent throbbing made it even harder to think as they settled back into hiding once again. 

The bickering from outside swelled and faded as their pursuers passed by, but that wasn’t a guarantee they were gone. Not yet, anyway. That wasn’t Akira’s only problem though. Maybe it was the adrenaline from the fear and the pain, or maybe from being forced into such close proximity to Shiki, but… _Something_ was starting to wake up and take an interest. 

He couldn’t let Shiki notice, he just couldn’t – why add to the humiliation of the entire situation? And yet, the more he tried to calm himself and ignore it, the more panicked and twitchy he became, until Shiki wrapped his free arm around Akira’s body to hold him in place. 

“Not afraid of those dogs are you? Or…” Akira’s already pounding heart sped up as Shiki’s hand moved slowly, inexorably downwards. “Hm. Interesting.” 

Akira was trapped. There was nothing he could do as Shiki deftly undid his belt and slid his hand under his clothing. Trying to struggle and escape would just result in him getting his throat cut, and calling for help, well… That would be even worse. At least with Shiki, he had a chance of getting out of this alive, as unpleasant as it may be. Or did he? Akira tried to not think about the corpses outside as the same hand that murdered them played with his cock. 

Resigned to his fate, Akira let himself lean back against Shiki’s body as Shiki continued to molest him. Shiki’s hand was relentless; he’d managed to free Akira’s cock from his clothing, twisting and teasing along the entire length with a grip that was far from gentle. A hard squeeze of the head of his cock left Akira gasping, and he couldn’t quite suppress a shudder at the cruel amusement in Shiki’s voice as he whispered in his ear. “Enjoying it?”

“N-no! Why would I..?

Akira clamped his mouth firmly shut, realising how loud his voice sounded in the silence of the room. He bit his lip to prevent himself from making any further sounds, no matter how roughly Shiki stroked him or how good the glide of Shiki’s leather gloves felt against his cock. Not that Shiki was making it easy for him – Shiki was surprisingly skilled at this, somehow predicting exactly what he needed to do to drive Akira crazy, but Akira refused to give Shiki the additional satisfaction of knowing that. Because Shiki _was_ enjoying this – pressed so firmly up against him, how could Akira not notice that? He just apparently had no intention of doing anything about it. This time.

That familiar feeling started to build at the base of Akira’s cock, and it wasn’t long before an overwhelming rush of pleasure overtook him and he came. He kept his eyes and mouth firmly shut all through it, swallowing down his moans. Akira didn’t open them again until he felt Shiki’s body slide away from behind him with a rustle of fabric and opened them again to see Shiki standing in front of him.

“Looks like they’ve gone.” Shiki looked at his hand briefly, a wicked smile forming on his face, before wiping it down the front of Akira’s t-shirt, coating it in his own come. “You should stay away from here from now on.”

And with that, Shiki was gone, coat swirling dramatically behind him as he left.

Akira was a little slower to move, still feeling drained after his ordeal and trying to move in a way that stopped his now soiled t-shirt from sticking to his skin. How humiliating… And yet, he couldn’t help but feel he’d got off lightly. At least he was still in one piece. Mostly. He lifted a hand to his neck experimentally - his fingers came away red. That would need to be looked at once he got back… 

He took one final look at the desolate landscape around him and sighed. Next time, he’d ask Rin for a more detailed explanation before agreeing to meet him somewhere like this. And if he never saw Shiki again, it would be too soon…


End file.
